The Miracle Worker
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After another loss to Naraku. Inuyasha seeks a way to become stronger than he already is. He hears of a demoness residing in a new country across the ocean who is capable of the task and more. Can she help Inuyasha? Read on to find out. Complete!
1. A loss against Naraku And Inuyasha's de

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter1**

A loss against Naraku. And Inuyasha's decision.

Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku. Are battling Naraku for the eighth time this month. Their friend Koga died in the sixth battle. In the seventh battle two weeks ago. Sesshomaru was badly injured and is at his castle recovering. They left Shippo at their campsite. Inuyasha growled as he and his friends stood in front of Naraku. Naraku laughed devilishly and asked "Why are you here? I beat you and your friends before Inuyasha. And I'll do it again." Naraku sent energy blasts at Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha blocked the blasts with his Tetsusaiga. Then Inuyasha used the diamond spear but Naraku blocked it with a barrier.

Kagome fired her sacred arrow at Naraku. But it too was blocked by Naraku's barrier. Naraku's barrier is very powerful because he has the bigger piece of the jewel. Inuyasha ran toward Naraku to break through Naraku's barrier. Naraku knows Inuyasha's weakness and sent a huge energy blast at his friends. The blast went over Inuyasha's head and hit his friends.

"No Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kiala!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran over to his unconscious friends. He can tell they are on deaths door. Inuyasha growled and said to himself " I have to end this fight quickly and get them out of here." Again Inuyasha ran up to Naraku he broke through the barrier. Then he used the wind scar and injured Naraku. Inuyasha was about to finish Naraku off. But Naraku sent a blast at Inuyasha's stomach and hit him. Naraku left after Inuyasha hit the ground. Ten minutes later Kilala came too.

Still in her big cat form Kilala picked up her friends and put them on her back. Then she ran toward the campsite as fast as she could. When Kilala arrived at the campsite she is greeted by Shippo. When Shippo saw his wounded friends he got out Kagome's first aid kit. Kilala carefully laid Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku on the ground. As Shippo took care of their friends wounds. Kilala went over and laid down behind Sango.

After Shippo was done taking care of wounds he heard a hopping sound. Then he saw Kilala scratching at her neck. Shippo went over to Kilala and looked through her fur and found Myouga.

"Hi Myouga what are you doing here?" asked Shippo.

"I came to check on Master Inuyasha and the others." said Myouga.

"They are all badly wounded. I think they might of lost to Naraku again." explained Shippo.

"This is the eighth times this month they lost to Naraku." said Myouga.

Two days later Inuyasha came too and is not very happy.

"Damn it all to hell we lost again." said Inuyasha angrily.

"Well it isn't Sango's, Kagome's, or Miroku's fault." said Myouga.

"Ya maybe they aren't strong enough to fight Naraku." said Shippo.

"No they are strong enough to fight him. I think it's me that isn't strong enough." said Inuyasha lowering his ears.

"That isn't true Master. You are plenty strong enough." said Myouga.

"No I'm not Myouga. I need to become a full demon. But not the monster I transform into." said Inuyasha.

Before Myouga could say any thing Inuyasha smelled rain coming. So he put Kagome, Sango, and Miroku on Kilala's back. Then went into the woods to find an old hut or a village. Luckily Inuyasha found an old hut and stated a fire before it started to rain. As Inuyasha sat by the fire Shippo fell asleep.

"Master Inuyasha I think I know how you can become a full demon." said Myouga.

"Oh relay. Not the monster I transform into when I don't have Tetsusaiga I hope." said Inuyasha.

"Not not like that. I mean a full demon like your father." said Myouga.

"Please tell me more Myouga." said Inuyasha.

"Well I heard of a demon with eminence power. But this demon lives in a country Kagome calls the United States. So you would have to cross the ocean." explained Myouga.

"Well if that's all I have to do to become full demon. Then I'm going to do it." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took off his fire rat and white undershirt. Then put his fire rat back on. He put two bottles of water and some food onto his white shirt. Then tied the loss ends together. Inuyasha then got a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote a note that says.

Dear Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

I'm going on a trip to find a demon that Myouga says can make me stronger. Don't try to find or follow me I want to go alone. Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can. Wait for me at Kaede's village that's where I'm going when I return.

See you when I get back,

Inuyasha.

He put the note on Kilala's back got his things and left. Myouga is going with Inuyasha to help find the demon. Once Inuyasha left the hut he ran toward the ocean as fast as he could. As Inuyasha ran he hoped his friends would be ok. In the morning after Shippo and Kilala woke up. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came too.

"How did we get here?" asked Sango sitting up.

"Inuyasha brought us here because it rained last night." said Shippo.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking around the hut.

"I don't know where he is." said Shippo.


	2. Inuyasha starts his journey

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter2**

Inuyasha starts his journey.

Shippo returned to the hut after looking in the trees nearest the hut. As Kagome looked around the hut she saw the note on Kilala's back. She picked it up and saw that the note is for all of them.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala Inuyasha left a note." said Kagome.

After reading the note Kagome asked Kilala and Shippo to try to pick up Inuyasha's scent. But Kilala and Shippo couldn't pick up his scent. Thanks to the rain Inuyasha's scent was washed away. So they decided to go to Kaede's village like Inuyasha's note said to do. By the they got to Kaede's village Inuyasha is on the beach. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and cut down some bamboo. After he did that he used some string he brought with him. When he was done he had made a bamboo raft. He then made a pole out of the extra bamboo. Inuyasha pushed his raft into the water got on and headed toward the United States. Back at Kaede's village Kaede read the note Inuyasha had left.

"So he's gone and ye don't know where he went." said Kaede.

"No we don't Lady Kaede. I can't figure out what kind of demon can make Inuyasha stronger." said Miroku deep in thought.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha he is talking to Myouga.

"Hey Myouga after this demon makes me a full demon. Do you think he can put a spell on the Tetsusaiga so I still wield it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm sure she can do something about that." said Myouga.

"The demon I'm going to go see is a female." spat Inuyasha.

"Yes she is but she is very powerful." said Myouga.

"How powerful is she?" asked Inuyasha.

"She is as powerful as your father was." said Myouga.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and sat down to eat. In the morning when Inuyasha woke up all he could see was water. He sighed and got something to eat. Inuyasha put the water bottles and food on the raft. Then put his white shirt back on then his fire rat.

* * *

Back at Kaede's village Kagome is sitting under Inuyasha's favorite tree.

"It's been three days since Inuyasha left. I wonder where he is." said Kagome to herself.

"Come on Kagome time to come in and go to sleep." said Sango.

Kagome stood up and went into Kaede's hut.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha who is about to bed down for the night. He looked at the sky and saw storm clouds heading his way. What he didn't know is that a very strong typhoon is heading for him. Lightning flashed and the thunder crashed which hurt his ears. As the typhoon got closer the wind picked up and the waves got bigger. He can barley see it but Inuyasha can see land. So he took his pole and headed toward land. But the lightning is hurting his eyes. And the thunder is hurting his ears the wind is making it hard to stand. The waves are making it hard to stay on course. Suddenly Inuyasha lost his grip on his pole and was carried away.

The wind is so strong that Inuyasha can't stay standing up. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stuck it into the bamboo. The wind is now over 200 miles an hour. Suddenly lightning struck Inuyasha's raft setting it on fire. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and jumped into the raging water. He can still barley see land and started to swim toward it. The waves are huge and making it hard for Inuyasha to swim.

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut Kagome is talking in her sleep. Kagome rolled over and asked "where are you Inuyasha?" Then she started to dream. She can see the ocean, lightning, rain, and waves. Kagome knows what she's seeing is a typhoon. Then she saw Inuyasha struggling to swim. Kagome woke up and sat up.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Sango sleepily.

"I had a dream Inuyasha is in trouble." said Kagome.

"I'm sure he's fine now go back to sleep." said Sango.

Kagome went back to sleep but can still see that Inuyasha is in trouble.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha who is trying to keep his head above the water. Suddenly lightning struck the water right next to Inuyasha. He is shocked by the lightning and went unconscious. Then a huge wave came up behind Inuyasha. The wave washed him onto the beach of what will be California. Luckily a female wolf demon is on the beach and found Inuyasha. She picked him up and took him into the red wood forest. She started a fire and laid Inuyasha near it. Then she bedded down for the night.

She can tell by Inuyasha's scent he's from another country. In the morning Juanita woke up then left to find food. She hopes the half demon she found will be ok. Inuyasha is still unconscious when Juanita returned. Juanita is a little older than Inuyasha and has brown hair and blue eyes. As she cooked breakfast she heard Inuyasha moan. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw trees taller than the sacred tree. He sat up, turned around, and saw Juanita.

"Well good morning stranger." said Juanita.

"Where am I? And what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Your in the country that will later be known as the United States. And my name is Juanita." explained Juanita.

"My name is Inuyasha. Are the demoness that make me stronger?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I'm not. I'm just a simple wolf demon. The demoness your looking for Willow." said Juanita.

"Can you take me to Willow. But not until after we eat." said Juanita giving him some meat.


	3. Juanita and Inuyasha go to see Willow

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter3**

Juanita and Inuyasha go to see Willow.

Back at Kaede's village Kagome is sitting under Inuyasha's favorite tree. She had another dream last night Kagome now knows Inuyasha is ok. Back with Juanita and Inuyasha they are walking through the forest. Inuyasha checked to see if Myouga is ok and he is. As they walked Inuyasha asked "how long is it going to get to where Willow lives?"

"It's a two day journey to get to Willow's hut." said Juanita.

"Can you tell me more about Willow?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's a very unique demon. She has dark silver and white hair. And her services don't come cheap." explained Juanita.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know what that means either. You're going to have to ask her yourself." said Juanita.

Once it got dark Juanita and Inuyasha made camp. So far Inuyasha has seen a few animals he never seen before. Juanita told Inuyasha what they are. Inuyasha is surprised that he doesn't see Juanita's mate.

"Hey Juanita do you have a mate? If you do where is he?" asked Inuyasha.

"After being mates for fifty years he died." said Juanita.

"Oh I'm sorry if I upset you." said Inuyasha.

"Oh no you didn't upset me. Now lets go to sleep." said Juanita laying down.

In the morning after Inuyasha and Juanita are back walking through the forest. As they cam into a clearing Juanita said "we should arrive at Willow's hut by sun set." It was quiet until Juanita asked "remember how you asked me about my mate?"

"Yes I remember why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well when he died I went into a deep depression. But then I met Willow. And I realized she needed more help than I did." explained Juanita.

"How did she need more help than you did?"asked Inuyasha.

"She needed more help because she is blind. So I got over my mates death and became Willow's eyes." said Juanita.

As the sun was setting they arrived at Willow's hut. Inuyasha followed Juanita into the hut.

"Oh Juanita your back. And I see that you brought a friend." said Willow with her eyes closed.

"Wait a minute I thought you said that she's blind." said Inuyasha.

"Calm down I'm psychic and I smelled your scent." said Willow.

"My name is Inuyasha. I've traveled a long way for you to make me full demon. But not the monster I transform into." explained Inuyasha.

"Hmm Inuyasha are the son of Inutaishou and Izayoi. You are battling a demon named Naraku. Well I can help you but my services don't come cheap." said Willow.

"What do want from me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've always wanted to test my powers of healing. Do you know anyone that's bitter, cold, and heart less?" asked Willow.

"Yes I do there is my older half brother Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

"Very well then I'll make you a full demon. And don't worry about the Tetsusaiga. I'll put a spell on it so you can still wield it." said Willow.

Inuyasha gave Willow a surprised look. Willow giggled, opened her eyes, and stood up. She walked around Inuyasha he can see that her eyes are blue. And he also could see that her pupils are white. Then she stopped in front of Inuyasha and mumbled some words. Then went outside and Inuyasha and Juanita followed.

"Give Juanita your sword. Don't worry I placed a spell on it so full demon's can touch it. And I removed that spell on you necklace." said Willow.

Inuyasha gave Juanita the Tetesusaiga. Willow raised her hands and the sky darkened. Then Willow mumbled some words again. After she mumbled some words bolts of red lightning cam down from the sky. The red lightning struck the ground around Inuyasha until. A huge red lightning bolt came down and struck Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he started to change from a half demon to a full demon. He grew taller from 5'6" to 5'9", his fangs, claws, and hair grew longer, his dog ears became more pointed, he grew claws on his feet, and on his face a blue stripe appeared on each cheek. Then the red lightning bolt disappeared. Juanita walked over to Inuyasha and gave him Tetsusaiga.

"How do you feel Inuyasha?" asked Willow.

"I feel stronger than ever. And I can see, smell, and hear better." said Inuyasha.

"Good you are now a full demon." said Willow.

"Well I should start heading back home." said Inuyasha.

"Don't forget you have to take me with you." said Willow.

"I'll stay here alone I guess." said Juanita.

"No way come with us so you can be Willow eyes." said Inuyasha.

"Well hum ok." said Juanita.


	4. Willow and Juanita go to Japan with Inuy

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter4**

Willow and Juanita go to Japan with Inuyasha.

Two days later Inuyasha, Willow, and Juanita arrived at the beach. Inuyasha knocked down a red wood tree and made a raft. He made a pole out of a branch then pushed it into the water. Then he Willow, and Juanita got on and away they went.

"So Inuyasha what's your brother's name again?" asked Willow.

"His name is Sesshomaru. And he's my half brother." said Inuyasha.

Willow closed her eyes and used her psychic powers to see Sesshomaru. When she saw him she can tell he is the same age she is. Both Sesshomaru and Willow are over 700 years old but look 22 years old. She can see his long white hair the two purple stripes on each cheek. Willow also can see the blue crescent moon mark on his forehead. She can sense that Sesshomaru is cold, bitter, and heartless. Willow thought to herself "hmm he's going to be a challenge." She opened her eyes and returned to her world of darkness. Willow doesn't mind being blind. But she would do anything to be able to see. Willow has eminence power but she can't make herself see. She was born blind and has tried to make herself see but failed. When she saw Sesshomaru she also sensed that he's lonely.

"Inuyasha doesn't you brother have any friends?" asked Willow.

"He did have a servant named Jaken and a young ward named Rin. But they were killed in battle." explained Inuyasha.

After three days they arrived at Japan. Juanita can't believe her eyes. Juanita looked around and asked "where are we Inuyasha?"

"This is my home a country called Japan." said Inuyasha.

"Where will we find your brother?" asked Willow

"Travel west until you find a big castle. That's where you'll find Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

Juanita took Willow's hand and started to lead her west. Inuyasha watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. Then he ran toward Kaede's village. When he was a mile away Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kilala can sense him. Kagome got her bows and arrows, Sango got into her demon slayers outfit and got her weapon, and Miroku got ready with his wind tunnel.

"Hi guys I'm back." said Inuyasha appearing in front of them.

"Inuyasha is that you?" asked Miroku.

"Of course it's me. I didn't change that much did I?" asked Inuyasha.

"What did you do you seem different?" asked Sango.

"I went to go see a demoness. She changed me into a full demon." said Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said "but I loved you as a half demon."

"You did. Don't you still love me now?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and said "yes I do still love you." Inuyasha hugged her and said "I love you too." After hugging her he said "now we can kill Naraku without loosing." Back with Juanita and Willow. They are in the western lands trying to find the castle. Suddenly a huge dragon appeared in front of them. Not far away Sesshomaru can smell two strange scents. So he decided to follow the scents to see who's in his lands. Once he got there he saw the dragon and the two female demons. He can tell the older one is dog demon and the younger one is wolf demon. Sesshomaru can also tell the female dog demon is blind. Willow stood in front of Juanita and mumbled some words. Suddenly a ball of energy appeared she through it and hit the dragon.When the smoke cleared the dragon is gone. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree he was in. Then walked over to the two females.

"Very good not bad for someone who is blind." said Sesshomaru.

"Are you Sesshomaru the lord of this land right?" asked Willow.

"Yes I am how did you know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm psychic so I know and see all." said Willow.

"What are your names?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My name is Willow and this is my friend Juanita. We are new here so we don't have anywhere to live." said Willow.

"Huh why should I care if you don't have anywhere to live?" asked Sesshomaru walking away.

As he walked away Juanita noticed that he is limping. When Sesshomaru fought Naraku his left leg was badly broken. But unfortunately his left leg didn't heal correctly. Ever since then he's had a limp. Willow smiled and asked "If I heal your leg and give another left arm. Will you let us live with you?" Sesshomaru turned around and walked up to Willow and said "you relay can heal my leg and give me a left arm."

"Yes I can I did change your brother into a full demon after all." said Willow.

"You're the one who changed him. I did notice the change in his scent. Very well you have a deal. Follow me ladies." said Sesshomaru walking away.

Sesshomaru led Willow and Juanita to his castle. Once in the castle he led them to his study. Sesshomaru sat with his right leg bent and hi left leg straight. Willow placed her hands on his left leg. She mumbled some words and a blue light appeared and surrounded his leg. Sesshomaru lightly growled in pain until the light disappeared. He stood and walked around and he didn't limp. Then he sat down and rolled up his left sleeve. Willow placed her hands on his stub of a left arm. She mumbled some words and a purple light appeared. Sesshomaru growled in pain as the stub grew into a arm. He look at his arm when the light disappeared. It looked like his old arm before Inuyasha cut it off.

"Now that you have healed my leg and gave a left arm. You and your friend may stay here as long as you like." said Sesshomaru.

A servant showed Willow and Juanita to their room. Willow sat on her bed and said to herself "now to melt his cold hard heart."


	5. The challenge of melting Sesshomaru's he

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter5**

The challenge of melting Sesshomaru's heart.

In the morning Willow didn't wake until she heard the birds singing. She sat and smell Juanita's scent but it's ten minutes old.

"Juanita where are you?" asked Willow.

The servants are to busy preparing breakfast to notice Willow's calls. Willow called for Juanita again and the door to her room opened. But Willow didn't smell Juanita's scent when the door opened. She can smell Sesshomaru's scent which smell like bamboo and trees.

"Oh good morning Sesshomaru. Have you seen Juanita?" asked Willow bowing her head.

"Yes I have she is in the flower garden." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh can you take me to her?" asked Willow.

Sesshomaru sighed and said "very well I'll take you to her." Willow grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's kimono. As he led Willow to the garden he looked across at her white pupils. Sesshomaru kind of felt sorry that she is blind. He can smell her scent which smells like a weeping willow tree and cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru led her to the stairs and put her hand on the rail.

"Your friend must be by the pound at the other end of the garden." said Sesshomaru looking around.

Willow is amazed at all of the different scents that she smells. She went down a few steps then missed one. Willow thought for sure that she was going to fall and hit the ground. But she didn't and felt strong arms holding her. Sesshomaru blushed then put Willow down. Just then Juanita appeared then one of the servants said "My Lord breakfast is served." Willow put her hand on Juanita's shoulder and they followed Sesshomaru to the eating room. As they ate Sesshomaru noticed that Juanita had to help Willow eat. After eating Juanita took Willow out the flower garden. Willow loves all of the scent of the flowers. Just then Sesshomaru walked by the door and looked out it.

When he looked out the door he could see Willow. Willow is surrounded by blue, yellow, pink, and purple flowers. With all of the flowers around her and her dark silver and white hair shining in the sun it made her look beautiful. Sesshomaru swallowed hard and when he saw her. Suddenly he shook his head and walked away. That night Sesshomaru couldn't sleep he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Willow looked. Sesshomaru went out the door that led to the garden. He looked and saw Willow sitting on the porch. Sesshomaru went to go back into the castle. Suddenly Willow asked "why don't you join me?" He rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat down next to Willow.

"How about you tell me about yourself and your past. And I'll tell you about Juanita and I?" asked Willow.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?" asked Sesshomaru.

"So I know more about you. And you can know more about us." said Willow.

"Where is your friend?" asked Sesshomaru trying to change the subject.

"She went to bed. I told her I would have a servant lead me to our room later." explained Willow.

It was quiet until Willow said "fine if you're not going to talk I will. I'll start with Juanita's past." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when Willow told him about Juanita's mate.

"Did she have any pups?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes but only once. Because her pack was low ranked. So they moved around a lot." explained Willow.

"Oh I see." said Sesshomaru.

Then Willow told Sesshomaru about herself. And how she was born blind. Sesshomaru shook his head and said "it's to bad you can't see the world around you."

"I know I would do anything to be able to see. I want to see everything. Including the wonderful flowers I can smell" said Willow with tears in her eyes.

Soon Willow is crying and Sesshomaru is trying to think of a way to get her to stop. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked "can't you use your psychic powers to see the flowers?"

"It's not the same. I want to see them through my own eyes." sobbed Willow.

Willow got tired so Sesshomaru led her to her and Juanita's room. Then he went to his study and got all the scrolls he needed. He started to read through the scrolls looking for a cure for Willow. Suddenly he stopped he was doing.

"What the hell am I doing? Why should I care if she'll never see through her own eyes?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

Sesshomaru left his study and went into his room to sleep. As the days went by every night Willow and Sesshomaru would sit next to each other and talked. Sesshomaru found out while Willow's mother was pregnant with Willow. That her mother was exposed to poison. He wondered if his poisonous claws would act as an antidote. A month has passed Sesshomaru has realized that he has fallen in love with Willow. And Willow has fallen in love with Sesshomaru. Juanita is now living with a pack of wolf demons. The pack lives in the western lands so she doesn't live far away. That night after they were done talking. Sesshomaru decided to lead Willow to his room. Once in the room Willow can tell she isn't in her room.

"Sesshomaru where am I?" asked Willow.

"You are in my room." informed Sesshomaru.

"Why am I in your room?" asked Willow.

"Willow you're the first woman to ever make me happy. And I was wondering if wanted to become my mate?" asked Sessuomharu.

She smiled and said "of course I'll become your mate." Sesshomaru walked over to Willow and bit her on the neck leaving his mark. Before making passionate love to Willow he asked "how would you like to be able to see through your eyes?"

"I would love to be able to see." said Willow happily.

Sessomaru's claws glowed green as poked a claw in each of Willow's eyes. Willow growled when her eyes started to burn. She stopped growling when the burning stopped. Sesshomaru smiled and said "now open your eyes." Willow slowly opened her eyes and could see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. She gasped when she saw how handsome Sesshomaru is.

"Oh Sesshomaru I can see thank you." said Willow hugging him.

Then they took each others kimonos them they made passionate love. In the morning Willow woke before Sesshomaru she looked at Sesshomaru and used her psychic powers to see what he was thinking. Willow can see that he is thinking of a way to defeat Naraku. Just then Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes. Willow smiled and said "good morning handsome."

"Good morning beautiful." said Sesshomaru smiling.


	6. A celebration And the defeat of Naraku

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter6**

A celebration. And the defeat of Naraku.

Willow went into Sesshomaru study that afternoon and said "I know you still want to kill Naraku." Seeshomaru looked up and asked "you used your psychic powers didn't you?" She shook her and said "you should ask you brother to help."

"Good idea honey go get him. I do want to see my brother." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood then led Willow to the back of the castle. They went through the door and saw a field. Willow was about to ask why they were there. But Sesshomaru stepped forward and yelled "Ah-Un come here please!" Just then a two headed lizard demon came out of the field. Sesshomaru smiled and said "get on Ah-Un and tell him to take you to Lady Kaede's village." Willow nodded and got on Ah-Un and told him to take her to Kaede's village. Meanwhile at Kaede's village Inuyasha and his friends are preparing to go fight Naraku.

"Look it's Ah-Un it could be Sesshomaru coming to fight Inuyasha again." said Miroku.

Inuyasha and his friends got ready to fight. When Ah-Un landed instead of seeing Sesshomaru they saw a demoness. Inuyasha smiled and "well Willow it's nice to see you again." Willow got off Ah-Un and said "nice to see you again also Inuyasha." Inuyasha pointed at her eyes and asked "how did you get your sight back?" Willow told them about her and Sesshomaru. But didn't tell them about her and Sesshomaru being mates.

"Where's Juanita Willow?" asked Inuyasha.

"She is with a pack wolf demons that live in the western lands." explained Willow.

"So what brings you here Lady Willow?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshomaru wants to kill Naraku also. So he sent me to get you and take you to the castle." said Willow.

Meanwhile at the castle Sesshomaru ordered the cooks to prepare a feast. Then he told the servants to prepare the extra rooms for his guests. And then to get the eating ready for a celebration.

"What are we celebrating My Lord?" asked the lead servant.

"We are celebrating me and my mate." said Sesshomaru.

The lead servant nodded then got right to work. Back at Kaede's village Kilala transformed into her big cat form. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha got on Kilala's back. Willow got on Ah-Un then Kiala and Ah-Un took off and flew to the castle. By now the eating room is ready and the food is on the table. Just then Sesshomaru heard Ah-Un and Kilala land. He met everyone at the front door. When Willow came in she walked over and stood next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said "you don't look that much different from when you were a half demon. And you look like father accept for the dog ears."

"Why did you summon us Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"You are to help us celebrate tonight. Then tomorrow we'll think of a way to defeat Naraku." informed Sesshomaru.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru and Willow looked at each other and smiled. Then Sesshomaru said "Willow has become my mate and she's pregnant." Inuyasha and his friends couldn't believe what they heard.

"This is wonderful lets celebrate." said Kagome.

"Very well follow me." said Sesshomaru.

They followed Sesshomaru to the eating room. Their eyes wet wide when they saw all of the food. They sat down to eat and talk Sesshomaru looked around and asked "where is your fox friend?" Inuyasha sighed and said "Naraku kid napped him while I was gone." While they ate Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talked they decided to become friends. Then after celebrating a servant showed Inuyasha and his friends to their room. In the morning everyone met in the eating room. After eating they talked about Naraku. They decided that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku will fight Kagura and Kanna. And Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Willow will fight Naraku. Willow promised to be careful so she is going to help fight Naraku. Kilala transformed and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha got on her back. Willow and and Sesshomaru got on Ah-Un then took off to Mt. Hakurei.

Once at Mt. Hakurei Willow, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Ah-Un, and Inuyasha started feeling weak. They are feeling weak because Mt. Hakurei is a sacred mountain. Ah-Un and Kiala are staying in the forest near the mountain. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga to break through the barrier. Then he sheathed Tetsusaiga and everyone headed to Naraku's hideout. Willow mumbled some words and a barrier appeared around them. When the barrier appeared Willow, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha felt better. They walked into a cave and saw Kagura and Kanna. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku started to fight Kagura and Kanna. While Willow, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha went to go find Naraku. At the end of the cave stood Naraku. Willow put down her barrier and they still feel fine.

"Well well isn't it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and they brought a friend." said Naraku.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Willow mumbled some words and a sword appeared. Naraku's eyes went wide when he saw three swords in front of him. He sent his strongest attack at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Willow. But the three demons blocked it with their swords. Seeshomaru, Inuyasha, and Willow stood close together.

"Ready let's use our strongest attacks." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Willow nodded and lifted their swords. Inuyasha used the Backlash wave and Sesshomaru and Willow used their strongest attacks. Their attacks are to much for Naraku's barrier. So the attacks went right through and killed Naraku.

"Yes we did it. We finally did it." said Inuyasha.

Willow walked over and got the sacred jewel. She quickly mumbled some words and purified it. They left the cave and met up with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome gave Willow her jewel shard. Willow combined the two halves and the jewel is whole. Sesshomaru used Tenseiga on Kohaku. After their fight with Kagura and Kanna Sango, Kagome, and Miroku found Kohaku's body. Kagome and Inuyasha are mates and she's staying in the feudal era.

"What are we going to do with the sacred jewel?" asked Miroku.

Willow walked forward and said "oh sacred jewel I wish that there weren't any more wars, famine, and that humans and demons live together in peace." The jewel glowed brightly then disappeared. Sesshomaru walked up to Willow and said "that was a wonderful wish." Just then Shippo ran up to the group. Kagome ran over to Shippo and picked him up. Then they went into the forest and got Ah-Un and Kilala.


	7. Sesshomaru's offers

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter7**

Sesshomaru's offers.

Everyone is back at Sesshomaru's castle. They are in the eating room celebrating. Kohaku is in Sango's room recovering. Everyone is eating, talking, and laughing. Inuyasha is amazed at how much Sesshomaru has changed. He's getting used to Sesshomaru smiling. But Inuyasha is happy that Sesshomaru is happy. Just then Sesshomaru stood and the room went quiet.

"Inuyasha how would you and your friends like to live here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"We would love to stay here." said Inuyasha.

"Actually Miroku, Kohaku, and I are going back to the village of the demon slayers." said Sango.

After eating Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got on Kilala's back and left. Willow, Kagome, and Shippo went out to the garden to get to know each other. Which left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone. Normally that's a bad thing but they are in Sesshomaru study talking. As they talked Inuyasha said "I hope you realized that when I have pups with Kagome that they'll be half demon." Sesshomaru nodded and said "yes I do realize that. And I don't care if your or my pups are full or half demon." Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru an surprised look then smiled. Sesshomaru then walked to the window and looked out it.

"Inuyasha I have another offer for you. How would like to rule the western lands with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure I would like to rule with you." said Inuyasha.

"Then follow me Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru left his study and Inuyasha followed. He led Inuyasha down the north wing. Then he went into a small room with shelves on the walls. Sesshomaru lit some candles Inuyasha went up and stood next to Sesshomaru. He can see that Sesshomaru is looking at a long box. Just then Sesshomaru opened the box revealing a sword.

"I had Totosai forge this sword out of fang from me and a fang that you lost in a fight." explained Sesshomaru.

"What is the sword's name? And who is it for?" asked Inuyasha.

"The sword is called Fangsaiga and it's for you." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took the sword out of the box. He put it under his sash next to Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha unsheathed Fangsaiga it looks like Tetsusaiga. Accept Fangsaiga doesn't have fur at the base.

"Why are you giving Fangsaiga to me?" asked Inuyasha.

"So we can rule our lands and protect our mates with two swords each." said Sesshomaru.

After they left the room they went out the garden. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went up to their mates and hugged them. That night Inuyasha told Kagome about Sesshomaur's offer and Fangsaiga. Sesshomaru had the same conversation with Willow. Two months have passed Willow is two months pregnant. Willow, Kagome, and Shippo are out in the garden. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are out patrolling their land. Willow is rubbing her belly and could feel the pup kicking. In two more months she'll give birth. Kagome is one month pregnant. When Sesshomaru returned he went into the garden and sat under a tree. Inuyasha returned and went to his and Kagome's room and laid down.

When Willow smelled Sesshomaru's scent she went and sat next to him. He put a hand on her belly and smiled when he felt the pup kick. When Inuyasha went into his and Kagome's room. He saw Kagome in their bed sleeping with Shippo next to her. Inuyasha walked over and laid down on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and fell asleep. In the morning when Kagome woke she can feel strong arms around her. She rolled over and saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly. Kagome managed to get out of his arms and woke Shippo then left the room. She and Shippo saw Sesshomaru and Willow in the eating room when they went in.

"Good morning Kagome where's Inuyasha?" asked Willow.

"He's still sleeping." said Kagome.

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru is sitting behind Willow with his hands on her belly. Sesshomaru is smiling happily as he moved his hands around Willow's belly. Kagome giggled and asked "why is smiling?"

"Oh Sesshomaru is enjoying the feel of our pup moving and kicking." said Willow.


	8. The birth of the pups And Kagome's deat

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter8**

The birth of the pups. And Kagome's death.

Two months have passed Willow is four months pregnant. And Kagome is three months pregnant. Since there isn't a village near the castle. Kagome said she would help Willow give birth since she is a priestess. Willow is out on the porch with Sesshomaru. She is sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder sleeping. Suddenly Sesshomaru woke up and looked at Willow. She looks very uncomfortable and in pain. Sesshomaru wondered if she in the stage of labor. Just then he heard her moan. Sesshomaru picked up Willow and carried her to their room. When he laid her down Willow woke and said " Sesshomaru I'm in labor please go get Kagome."

He nodded and left the room and went to go find Kagome. Sesshomaru found her sitting in front of Inuyasha with Shippo on her lap. He walked in and said "Kagome get the things you'll need Willow is in labor." She stood up and got everything then followed Sesshomaru. When she went into the room Willow is breathing heavily and sweating. Kagome put a wet rag on Willow's forehead then checked to see how she was doing. She can tell that Willow will be in labor for a few hours. As the hours went by Willow only screamed four times. Sesshomaru left the room for a little while to get some fresh air. Kagome checked on Willow and can tell she is ready to give birth.

"Sesshomaru you might want to come here!" yelled Kagome.

Before she knew it Sesshomaru is in the room next to Willow. Kagome got some rags, a knife, and a blanket and set them near by. Then she said "ok Willow push." Willow pushed until Kagome told her to stop. Kagome carefully pulled the pup's head and shoulders out. Then she told Willow to push one more time. Willow did so and her pup was born. Kagome cleaned off the pup, cut the cord, and wrapped it in a blanket. She smiled and said "congratulations Willow and Sesshomaru you have a son." Kagome gave the pup to Willow. Willow and Sesshomaru are smiling and looking at their son. He has snow white hair, his father's marking, and opened his green eyes.

"I know the perfect for our son." said Willow.

"What name would that be dear?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Let's name him Raynar which means wise warrior." said Willow.

"That's a fine name." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome decided to leave the room to let Willow and Sesshomaru bound with Raynar. She went back to her and Inuyasha's room. Kagome told Inuyasha and Shippo the sex and the name of Willow's and Sesshomaru's pup. In the morning after breakfast Inuyasha is holding his nephew. For some reason Kagome has not felt well all day. It can't be morning sickness. She figures after a good nights sleep that she'll feel better. But as the days and weeks passed Kagome got sicker and sicker. Inuyasha is worried about Kagome and their unborn pup. But when he placed a hand on Kagome's belly. He can sense that the pup is healthy and strong. Unfortunately Willow has not been able to help Kagome. So Shippo got on Ah-Un and took off to find a cure for Kagome.

But the cures he's brought back haven't worked. And Willow said " If Kagome doesn't get better before she give birth she'll die." When Willow said that Inuyasha lowered his ears and whimpered. Then he went into his and Kagome's room. Kagome is in their bed with a high fever and breathing shallowly. Inuyasha sighed and laid next to Kagome. He is hoping that Shippo finds a cure soon. Kagome is now six months pregnant Shippo hasn't found a cure for Kagome. But it's to late Kagome is in labor. Willow is in Kagome's and Inuyasha's room to help Kagome give birth. Inuyasha is sitting next Kagome and Shippo returned to the castle when he didn't find a cure.

"Push Kagome come on you can do it." said Willow a few hours later.

Kagome pushed until Willow told her to stop. Willow carefully pulled the pup's head and shoulders. But what Willow didn't know is that Kagome is dead. When she told Kagome to push there was no response. Willow checked for a pulse and there wasn't one. So she pulled the pup the rest of the way out. She cut the cord, cleaned the pup off, and wrapped it in a blanket. Willow sighed and said "Kagome is dead but you do have a daughter." Inuyasha cried as he held his daughter. She has little dog ears, silver hair, and opened her golden brown eyes. Inuyasha named her Kara. Willow offered to breast feed Kara since she still is breast feeding Raynar. Inuyasha accepted Willow's offer and left to bury Kagome.

Willow told Sesshomaru and Shippo about Kagome and the pup. Sesshomaru left the room and went out to the garden. He found Inuyasha and saw that he buried Kagome under the tree near the roses. Sesshomaru walked up behind Inuyasha and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha buried his face in Sesshomaur's shoulder and cried. Sesshomaru sighed and patted Inuyasha's back and tried him down. Inuyasha sobbed "how am I going to raise Kara without a mother?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "nonsense Willow can be her mother figure." Inuyasha thanked Sesshomaru then went back into the castle. And Willow became Kara's mother figure.

Sixteen years have passed Raynar and Kara are sixteen years old. Raynar is 5'9" and Kara is 5'6". Kara knows how and why her mother died. And she knows how to wield Tetsusaiga and Fangsaiga. Raynar knows how to wield Tokijin and Tenseiga. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Willow are very proud of Raynar and Kara. Raynar and Kara have mates already. Kara's mate is named Dragon because of the dragon marking on his forehead. He has black hair and brown eyes. Raynar's mate's name is Ivory she has ivory white hair and blue eyes. Now Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Willow, Raynar, Kara, Dragon, and Ivory are one big happy family.

**The End.**


End file.
